The present invention relates to hand trucks, and in particular to hand trucks able to move in more than one direction.
Hand trucks are used to move large items that are not easily lifted by hand. Typically, hand trucks are used in warehouses and the like for moving merchandise about the warehouses and into and out of trucks. Furthermore, hand trucks are used in the moving industry for easily moving boxes full of personal items.
Heretofore, hand trucks have typically included a first handle section and a second lifting section perpendicular to the first handle section. The first handle section included a pair of parallel wheels connected to a lower end of the handle section. Items were moved using the hand trucks by placing the item on the second lifting section and rotating the first handle section about the wheels until the second lifting section is raised off the ground and the hand truck is supported by the wheels. The item can then easily be moved on the wheels. However, if only a little room is available between the item and another item, a wall, etc., the hand truck cannot typically be used to move the item because the wheels can only move the hand truck towards or away from the item, or possibly in a circular motion. Therefore, in situations where space is limited, moving the hand truck towards or away from the item or in a circular motion may not be available.
Accordingly, a hand truck solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.